Sparks of Change
by Shadowed Tigress
Summary: A challenge response fic to AbeoUmbra. Kakashi is hired to protect and watch over the new Raikage by his fiance. So why does Kakashi want to be seen and noticed by the Raikage? This is a crossover with Harry Potter! Warning! This will be Yaoi/Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Sparks of change

By ShadowedTigress

A Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover

With a Kakashi/Harry pairing.

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Naruto, I don't own Harry Potter, and while I have adopted this plot bunny, it originally belonged to AbeoUmbra. So enjoy guys!

Original Plot Bunny:

Hired by Harry Potter's fiancé (who can be male or female), Kakashi is to watch over and protect the Savoir of the Land of Lightning without his targets notice, and to ensure that he does not kill himself. So, why is it that Kakashi finds himself _wanting_ to be noticed by the young Raikage of Kumogakure?

By the way I named this Plot Bunny Hoshi, and she wasn't the one I was going to originally grab. However when I reached in and grabbed for Number 4, she sunk her little teeth into my wrist and refused to let go.

So I got to thinking about a backstory for her. And I named her. So you can see, this is merely the beginning of an insane relationship.

(pets Hoshi softly) See my pet? I got the first chapter done!

Prologue: Or how Harry Potter became Imbued in Naruto!

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... "

"And that's all I was able to overhear before Dumbledore caught me," Severus whispered reverently, bowing deeply to the man sitting on the dais.

"Interesting… who do we know who has thrice defied me?" Voldemort murmured softly, thinking over the prophecy.

"Just the Longbottoms sir, and the Potters," Wormtail piped up, hoping to get in his masters good graces.

"The Longbottoms? Please! They're a disgrace to the word Magic," Lucius scowled darkly, knowing that's what his lord wanted to hear.

"You're right Lucius, and Potter with his Mudblood wife would make an interesting attack. Their son was born at the end of July, wasn't he? 'Born as the Seventh Month dies," Voldemort queried softly, thinking.

"Yes My Lord, he was born on July 31st, at 11:59 p.m. Right as the seventh month died," Severus agreed, sweating slightly.

"And Longbottom, when is his birthday?" He demanded swiftly.

"July 30th, at 11:55 p.m." Lucius replied.

"So obviously, the one with the power to vanquish me is Potter. It makes sense. Wormtail, you know where they're hiding, don't you? Tomorrow, you'll take me there and I'll show everyone that Lord Voldemort fears no one, especially not a child," with a cruel chuckle, the Dark Lord swept out of the room.

khkhkhkhkhkhkhkh

"He's here, My Lord," Wormtail whispered slightly, pointing to the cottage up ahead. A warm, cozy glow surrounded the home, as if love protected the occupants. Voldemort glared darkly at the home before striding to the front door. With a whispered Alohomora, the front door flew open and James Potter started. Before the man could gain his feet, Voldemort growled "Avada Kedavra," and Potter fell to the floor with a dazed expression on his face.

Sweeping to the back of the cottage where he was sure Lily Potter was hiding with the infant, he moved quickly through the rest of the house. Finally stopping at the last locked door, Voldemort hexed it open and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily Potter fell to the floor, her face frozen in a grimace of pain and fear.

Approaching the wailing infant, Voldemort gloated " Look at you Potter, all alone. And to think the Wizarding world is looking to you as a Savior. Pity them Potter, for they shall have to deal with me for a long long time. Good bye boy, give your parents my regards,"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The curse struck the wailing infant on the forehead, but before it could do it's job, something pushed it away. Voldemort watched in fear as the spell shot back his way. As the spell hit his last coherent thought was disbelief. How could this have happened?

A wave of magic totaled the room. When it finally settled, nothing remained of the cottage. James and Lily Potter were found in the rubble, but when the searchers were looking for the baby, they found nothing. Not even a scrap of hair or a drop of blood. It was as if the baby had ceased to exist.

Though they had lost their savior, the Wizarding world rejoiced at being free from Voldemort's rule. For even Dumbledore agreed that he was gone for good.

And thus ends the tragic tale of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

khkhkhkhkhkhk

In the Land of Lightning; just outside of Kumogakure, the village hidden in the Clouds, Yuzuki Nii strolled along the empty beach. After the loss of her only child, the Sandaime Raikage could be found searching the beaches of her land. When asked what she searched for, she would only reply that she was looking for Nibi, the two-tailed cat demon who had been imbued in her daughter.

Everyone in the Land of Lightning knew that Nibi wasn't like the other Bijuu. She chose to be imbued into Yugito, and with her death would be searching for another host. It was only when combined with a human could Nibi reach her true potential.

And so the heartbroken Raikage searched. And so our story begins.

While she was searching the beach, Yuzuki came across a baby. After checking the infants Chakra, she realized he was still awake. Picking the baby up, she hurried to her home. Once she got there, she stared in shock at the baby. His hair was raven black, but liberally streaked with green. His eyes were what held her attention. They were a brilliant greenish-yellow. The pupils were slit, just like a cats. Yuzuki knew that Nibi was housed inside the baby. Deciding then and there that she would raise the foundling, she placed the infant on her cot and began a medical scan.

After finding out that the infant was 1, a male, and 2 hungry, she carried him into the kitchen. As soon as the baby had finished eating she put him down on the cot, and sank to her knees beside him. As she sang him a lullaby, she stroked his bangs away from his forehead.

On the baby's forehead was the mark of Raijin. Knowing that the Thunder God had entrusted the Yondaime Raikage in her hands, the Sandaime Raikage knew she had to make the village safe for her foundling.

Everyone in the Land of Lightning knew that to be Raikage, you had to have the symbol of Raijin. It couldn't be placed on your boy by mortal hands, you had to be born with it. A Lightning bolt birthmark was present on the foundlings forehead, his proof of being the next Raikage.

khkhkhkhkhkhkkh

On the night that Yuzuki found Keitaro, another was making the acquaintance of someone who should have been forgotten.

Orochimaru was touring his home country of the Rice Field. It was during this time that he came across a wandering spirit and was possessed by it. Voldemort, having been thrown from his body by the infant Potter had wandered meaninglessly until he came across Orochimaru. Proposing a melding of their spirits, Orochimaru agreed, and Voldemort's thirst for power combined with Orochimaru's thirst for knowledge, leading them to gather followers in the Village of the Sound.

khkkhkhkhkh

Meanwhile Yuzuki conducted Peace talks with The Sandaime Hokage from the Village hidden in the Leaves. After many talks, the two Kage's came to an agreement. The treaty would be sealed between the two countries by a betrothal. As the Sandaime was an old man, and his son was already married, the contract would be filled by the Uchiha clan. Fugaku Uchiha pledged the hand of his eldest son to that of the Raikage heir. Little Itachi Uchiha had just turned five. Yuzuki gave her foundling the birthday 11-01, as that was the day she found him. Her scan had revealed him to be about a year old.

After the treaty was signed and sealed with blood, both countries became friendlier and watched in awe as the two boys grew.

Little Keitaro, Yuzuki's foundling, grew well loved and protected. Everyone in the Village Hidden in the Clouds loved and accepted the young lord. He was the darling of many people. And he rose through the ranks of the Academy. Passing the Chuunin Exams at the age of 10, the villagers knew he was going to be special.

The Uchiha Prodigy was learning just as fast. He too passed his exams at the age of ten. By the time Keitaro was a Chuunin, Itachi had become the leader of a special group of ANBU. He took pride in his abilities, knowing that he would be able to protect his betrothed once the vows had been said.

Unfortunately, word spread of the foundling in The Land of Lightning. Quickly the rumors fell on Orochimaru's ears and he listened in shock as he recognized the boy, or at least part of him did. Sending out his spies, Orochimaru waited until they brought back information on the Foundling.

After his ninjas returned, Orochimaru knew that somehow the Potter baby had survived the curse his other half had sent at the baby. Unwilling to make the same mistake twice, Orochimaru decided to wait until the child was older before attacking.

However after hearing of the boys tie to the Village Hidden in Leaves, Orochimaru entrapped the eldest Uchiha son.

khkhkhkhkhkhkhkkh

Itachi looked around in disbelief. His entire clan was gone. Someone had massacred them, but who? Looking down and seeing the blood coating his hands, Itachi saw but he couldn't believe it. Nothing made sense. Hearing a noise behind him, he started. Staring into the horrorstruck eyes of his younger brother, Itachi fled.

Not knowing where to go and being labeled a Missing-nin, he traveled away from the Land of fire. Knowing that someone would have told his betrothed about his actions, Itachi couldn't even seek refuge in the Land of Lightning. With no where else to go, and no one else to turn to, he fell deeper into Orochimaru's trap.

Orochimaru welcomed the boy, knowing that his bloodline trait would be of use to him, especially when they attacked the Land of Lightning.

Being sympathetic to the confused teen, Orochimaru twisted the events in the boys mind. After placing a curse seal on the boys body, he finally allowed Itachi to see the truth. By then it was to late.

Itachi knew what had happened, and knew that he was behind the massacre of the Uchiha clan, but he didn't know why. As the years passed, this question plagues him more than any other. Why would Orochimaru go to such lengths?

It all fell back to the Raikage of Kumogakure, or the future Raikage as the case may be. Orochimaru held a grudge against the young Lord, but no one knew why.

As the years passed, Orochimaru grew brave enough to decide to attack.

He amassed a gigantic army and stormed the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Sandaime Raikage met him at the gates and refused to hand over the Keitaro.

Enraged, Orochimaru thrust his Chakra out and summoned Manda. With a wide smirk he watched as the King Snake battled with the Raikage. After a fierce skirmish, the Raikage was on her knees and Manda was just about to strike.

A small bundle shot out of the Raikage tower and flew to the downed woman. As she lay dying in his arms Keitaro felt the rage and helplessness boil inside him. When Yuzuki drew her last breath, he released all the pain inside of him in one blast. His inner bijuu made herself known as she forced Orochimaru to his knees and Manda back to wherever he came from.

Itachi watched in shock as Keitaro decimated the ninjas that Orochimaru had chosen in his attack. Before Keitaro could destroy Orochimaru, he disappeared. In the flash of an eye he was gone before the final blow could be struck.

With no more enemies to take out, the bijuu resided, leaving a pale and unmoving Keitaro lying in the sand.

Itachi rushed to his side and pulled the younger teen into his arms. Knowing that with the death of the Sandaime, the boy in his arms would be the Yondaime, he brushed a gentle kiss onto the mark of Raijin. Unable to stop the tears that pricked the backs of his eyes, he handed Keitaro over to Sinobi Gashir, the head ninja. And then he was gone.

All of Kumogakure mourned the loss of the Sandaime. And after the three days of mourning, the villagers accepted Keitaro as the Yondaime Raikage. They christened him the Savior of the Land of Lightning.

khkhkhkhkhkhkhk

Itachi traveled hard. He knew that just by entering the Land of Fire could be a death sentence, but he had no choice. Knowing that Orochimaru was after the young Raikage, he sought a protector for his betrothed.

Seeking out Kakashi Hatake, his one friend from his Jounin days, Itachi explained what had happened and why he couldn't be around the villagers. With Orochimaru's curse on his back and knowing that the man could overtake his mind at any moment, Itachi hurried through his explanations.

By the time he was through, Kakashi was firmly on his side. Kakashi knew that the Godaime Hokage wouldn't accept Itachi without proof, and they wouldn't have proof until the death of Orochimaru. Which left the copy-nin in a predicament. Finally he approached the Hokage with the tale of the young Raikage who hadn't been told of the departure of his betrothed. While Itachi had massacred his clan, his blood was tied to the treaty. With no other option, Tsunade, the Godaime issued the mission to Kakashi, entrusting the life of the Raikage in his hands. After all, if Itachi murdered his betrothed, the Village Hidden in the Clouds would decimate the Hidden Leaves Village. And none of the other Hidden Villages would retaliate.

And so Kakashi left on his mission. Through the Land of Fire and into the Marsh Country before entering the Moon Country. After many days of traveling he arrived in the Land of Lightning.

At the gates of Kumogakure, he paused. For some strange reason, he knew that once he entered these gates his life would forever be changed.

Without a backward glance, Kakashi entered the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

And so our story begins.

TBC

So what did you think? Was it a good prologue? The next chapter will not be so cramped. I just wanted to get a good back story before I started.

As you can see little Hoshi is growing like a weed. She seems to like this pairing, and yet I have little Itachi's running around in my mind screaming about betrothals.

I guess I'll let you decide on what happens to Itachi!

Thanks for reading guys!

And check my profile for the poll!

BTW All the information I added to this story I gathered from www. leafninja . Com

Go there, they have tons of information on Naruto!

Later!

Christy

SSDD


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: Everything below belongs to someone else… even the plot bunny.

Don't forget to review… we want Hoshi to get nice and fat, okay?

pets Hoshi Isn't that right pet?

Oh and guys, don't forget to Thank AbeoUmbra for raising Hoshi as well as she did… without her this story wouldn't be possible!

ST 

Sparks of Change

Chapter 2

"You want me to what?" Keitaro asked smoothly, green eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"We want you to retake the Chuunin exams. Now don't get huffy with me young man. The elders know that you achieved the rank Kage fairly, but they want to make sure the other countries know that you aren't just a figure head," Gashira responded, grinning slightly.

"And where are the Chuunin exams being held this year?" Keitaro inquired, displeased.

"Konoha. Considering the fact that you still have three years until your able to complete the betrothal, the elders and I thought you'd enjoy this chance to meet your betrothed," Gashira responded, grinning madly.

"Indeed. When do the exams begin?"

"In two weeks. If you leave today, you should be there in plenty of time,"

"As you wish," Keitaro swept from the room, letting the door slam behind him.

"Well that could have went better," Gashira remarked sardonically. There was a pause as the two ANBu guards of the Raikage shimmered into place.

"You will follow Keitaro and keep him out of mischief. Don't let him know that he's being followed, and ignore the Leaf nin who is also following him. It seems as if our Lord's betrothed is more worried about him than he let on. The Leaf nin is an invisible bodyguard. Nothing more, nothing less. Ignore him, but keep our Raikage safe," Gashira ordered, frowning darkly at the thought of the Leaf nin following.

Flashback

"Who are you and why are you following our Kage?" Gashiraa demanded sharply.

Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled benignly. "Hatake Kakashi, Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Your Kage is my new mission," was the lazy response.

"What do you mean by mission?" Gashira snarled, ready to kill the Leaf ninja.

"Exactly what I said. Your Lord's Fiancé demanded a bodyguard for him. While I know that Nii is a Kage, I couldn't argue with my mission. After all your Kage is only 14. He's still young enough to make a mistake that age and wisdom would ignore. As such, and because of the threat of Orochimaru, it was decided that until such time as the Uchiha could claim him, I would protect the Kage with my life," Kakashi replied uninterestingly, as if only talking of the weather.

"May I see your mission papers?" Gashira hissed, not liking the cocky Jounins attitude.

"Of course," Kakashi reached into a pocket and pulled out the letter from the Hokage, with a negligent sigh he handed it over to Gashira.

Gashira snatched the letter from Kakashi and read through it with a scowl. It seemed on the up and up, so there was nothing he could do.

"Just don't let the Kage know your following him, I'd hate to have to bury your corpse after he was done with you," Gashira spat before leaving the startled Leaf nin to his thoughts.

End Flashback

The two ANBu nodded and vanished, leaving Gashira to take care of the paperwork in silence. With a pensive frown, he whispered, "Yuzuki, we miss you. I only hope you knew what you were doing…"

Spocspocspocspoc

Keitaro entered his apartment with a low growl. Pulling off his Kage robes, he threw them to the ground. Stomping to his closet he pulled down his rucksack and began packing. Pulling out a gray shirt, he added a pair of black slacks. Adding a green shirt and an extra pair of pants, he turned towards his flak jackets. Even though he was a Jounin, Keitaro knew he wouldn't be allowed to wear his jacket until after the exams. With a sigh he packed it in his rucksack. Better to be safe than sorry.

After closing the snaps on his bag, he turned to his weapons closet. Opening the vault, he pulled out the first box. Inside were common Kunai and Shurikens. Keitaro grabbed a few extras to restock his kit before replacing the box. Reaching for the second box, he smirked.

Exploding Notes were a personal favorite…as Gashira knew from experience. Shuffling through the notes Keitaro pulled out a few of the so-so explosives. Before closing the box, he pulled out the three red notes. Fast burning, just one could level a medium sized building in five seconds. When all three were lit, nothing would be left standing in a 75 ft radius.

Placing the box back in the vault, Keitaro grabbed the last box on the first shelf. Inside the box were Makibishi. If an escape was necessary, they would be worth the slight weight.

Replacing the box, he turned to the second shelf. Only one box graced it, a long thin box about four inches tall. Opening the box, Keitaro smirked. While he liked the Kunai and Shurikens, Senbon were his personal favorite. After all, throwing needles were so much more personal than the knives and stars.

After replacing the lid on his box of Senbon needles, he placed it back on the shelf. Turning to the third shelf, he pulled out the vial of HyourouGan, soldier provision pills. While he wasn't going into battle, it was safer to be prepared.

Closing his weapons closet, Keitaro placed a chakra seal on it. If anyone tried to open it, they would get the shock of a lifetime.

Moving to his desk, Keitaro pulled open the bottom drawer and withdrew all his scrolls. Turning to the bed, he tossed them down. Going through them, he picked out the ones that seemed the most useful before replacing the others in his drawer.

Adding another chakra seal, Keitaro packed up his belongings and turned and left the room. Pausing outside his door, he frowned at the two guards.

"I suppose Gashira ordered you two to follow me," Keitaro sighed and rubbed his forehead. Of course the ANBu didn't say anything, just watched him impassively through their masks.

"Whatever. I have to go see Gashira and get my pass. IF you insist on following me, I'll be leaving the by the front gate in ten minutes. This is your only warning, lose me and I won't wait up," with that said, Keitaro left his apartment building and vanished.

Kakashi watched in awed silence as the youth outperformed his guards. Maybe the kid wasn't just Kage in name only.

Socsocsocsocsocsocsocsocsoc

Gashira looked up as Keitaro stormed back into his office. "Did you forget something?" He asked with a sardonic smirk.

"My pass. Without it I wouldn't make it passed the gates of Konoha. I assume you have one for me, otherwise you wouldn't be smirking," Keitaro drawled, folding his arms in front of him.

"You're right, here's your pass. As you can see the Chuunin exams are in two weeks. You have plenty of time to get there, so don't kill yourself," Gashira responded, handing over the small pass that held Keitaros' picture and stats. "Don't forget to take your Bingo book, it may come in handy. Update it if you get the chance," Gashira urged, ignoring Keitaro as he rolled his eyes.

"What if the Hokage doesn't allow me to retake the exams, do you want me to hurry back?" Keitaro asked, as the thought finally crossed his mind.

"No. Spend the time getting to know your betrothal. Don't hurry back here, enjoy yourself kid. Your paperwork will still be here when you return," Gashira replied with a genuine smile.

"As you wish," Keitaro nodded slightly.

"Keitaro…," Gashira broke off as if unsure what exactly to say.

"Yes?"

"Try to make ally's with the Leaf Genin, you never know when one of them might come in handy. After all, you aren't the only Jinchuuriki in our world. And while the others may not have as close as a bond as you have with your Bijuu, maybe you can help them come to terns with their guests," Gashira sighed and rubbed his eyes, for once showing his age and weariness.

"I'll try," Keitaro replied softly before vanishing through the door.

A single tear sparkled in Gashira's gaze before he blinked it away, "That's all I ask," came the solemn avowal.

Socsocsocsocsocsocsoc

Keitaro left through the main gates of Kumogakure at a fast clip. While he knew that he had almost two weeks to make the four-day trip, he didn't want to meander. The sooner he got to Konohagakure, the sooner he could meet with the Hokage and see if he would even be able to retake the Chuunin exams.

Knowing that he was being followed, Keitaro kept the fast clip pace until he had crossed the border of Lightning Country into Hidden Moon country. Luckily the two were allies, or it would have been harder.

Pausing on the other side of the border, Keitaro found a clearing and set up camp. If he rested there for the night, he could get up at dawn and make it through Moon and into Whirlpool country by noon tomorrow. And once he made it through Whirlpool, he'd cross the border into Fire Country.

With that plan in mind, he prepared dinner for himself. Knowing that his ANBu guard was still around, Keitaro hesitated only a moment before eating dinner. Rolling his eyes, he left his two guards a couple of cooked fish and the rest of the rice and crawled into his sleeping bag.

Sleep overtook the young nin swiftly, and by the time the moon started to rise, he was sleeping soundly.

His guards took opposite positions in the clearing, watching over their young lord. Nothing would disturb his rest this evening.

TBC

A.N. Okay I saved this for the end, this way you don't have to deal with it until after the story.

Ages. Itachi is 17, Keitaro/Harry is 14, Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the Genin are 13/14. Basically whatever age they were when they took the Chuunin exams is how old they are. Our favorite silver haired Jounin is 25… almost 26. (that's Kakashi! LoL)

Anyways.

Deaths. Orochimaru killed Yuzuki, Keitaros adopted mother when he attacked Kumo. He was driven out of Kumo by Keitaro, with the help of Nibi, the Demon that possessed him after the death of her previous host Yugito. In this story Yuzuki Nii was Yugito's mother, in case I didn't make this clear in the previous chapter. Yugito was killed by Akatsuki, they tried to capture Nibi but failed. Nibi foraged a bond with the newly arrived Harry Potter…. Even though Harry was fifteen months old at the time. Nibi has always chosen her host, she's never been sealed away like the other demons.

After the attack on Kumo, Itachi fled Orochimaru's group and joined Akatsuki. Knowing that he couldn't return to Konoha, he's trying to find a way to protect his betrothed. Itachi has a feeling that Keitaro is a Jinchuuriki, but doesn't know for sure.

At this time Kakashi is intrigued by Keitaro, but he still sees him as little more than a child. Knowing that Keitaro has earned his right as Kage, Kakashi is a little leery of what exactly Keitaro can do.

Okay guys I think that' sit. If you have any questions, review or PM me and let me know. I hope ya'll are enjoying this, I know that I am.

BTW Does anyone want an Itachi? He's fighting with Lex and Clark over Harry. He seems to think that Harry belongs to him and he doesn't want to share… not even with Kakashi….

Later guys!

Christy

SSDD


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, sorry I haven't updated this in sooo long! Having never seen the Chuunin exams, I had to search for information on it. I want this story to be as realistic as I'm able to make it, so here goes! With my little quirks of course! big cheesy grin Enjoy guys!

Sparks of Change

Chapter 3

Keitaro stared up at the gates to Konohagakure, impressed. All of his imaginings could never have prepared him for simply being there. Taking a deep breath, he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Squaring his shoulders, he approached the gate cautiously, but with pride. A small smirk danced on his mouth and his eyes gleamed with humor.

The two shinobi at the gate didn't know what to make of the teen approaching them. From his headband, they knew that he didn't belong to Konoha, and yet they couldn't refuse him passage if he had his pass.

"Pass?" The one on the left growled softly, glaring at the slight teen.

Without pausing, Keitaro reached into his hip pack and pulled out the pass Gashira had given him. Handing it over, he smirked in amusement at the serious perusal that it was getting.

"Is it in order?" He asked quietly, a knowing grin dancing on his lips.

"Yes. Please enjoy your stay in Konohagakure," The Shinobi on the right answered monotonously.

"Please check in with the Hokage at your earliest convenience," said the Shinobi on the left.

Keitaro nodded slightly and entered the gates of Konoha. From here on in, he'd be on unknown turf. Knowing that his ANBu guards wouldn't be able to enter, he was slightly uneasy, however everything should be fine. If he needed them, he would find them.

Socsocsocsocsoc

Kakashi watched as Keitaro entered through the gates. He knew that the teen would have to go to the Hokage tower, so he watched and waited for the boy to leave the clearing. After the gates closed behind Keitaro, Kakashi jumped down and landed in front of the two Shinobi guarding the gate.

"Was everything in order?" He queried softly, enjoying the slight start that the guards gave.

"Yes sir, he is merely another Genin. The first from the Village hidden in Clouds, but still," The shinobi on the left shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"Very good," Kakashi remarked before entering the gates. With a slight nod to the two guards, he took off after his wayward charge.

"Now where could he be?" he murmured, before catching sight of the boy's greenish-black hair.

"It looks as if he's going to see the Hokage," Kakashi muttered before following Keitaro through the village. Checking in with his Genin team would have to wait. This was far too interesting.

Spocspocspocspocspocspoc

Pausing in front of the Hokage tower, Keitaro took a deep breath. Straightening his shoulders, he pushed open the door and entered the Tower. Nodding slightly to the two ANBu who were guarding the steps, he moved towards the lady at the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked softly, dark eyes dancing with mirth.

"I need to see the Hokage," Keitaro replied, bowing slightly.

"Do you have a visitor pass?" Shizune asked, looking down at the schedule book open on her desk.

"Yes," he replied, handing over his visitor pass. As she read it, he couldn't help the slight smirk that graced his features at the shocked look that passed over her face.

"Nii Keitaro son of the Sandaime Raikage, here to take the Chuunin exam," Keitaro announced softly as Shizune looked at him in bemusement.

"Will the Hokage meet with me?" he queried gently, a soft smile on his face.

"Of course. Please, follow me," Shizune jumped to her feet and approached the two ANBu guards at the foot of the stairs. "Please move, he has business with the Hokage," She beseeched.

The two ANBu guards bowed slightly and stepped aside. Shizune led the way upstairs and bade the guard outside of the Hokage's office to move.

Shizune paused before knocking on the door. Keitaro waited patiently, not knowing what to expect. He watched in slight amusement as she scowled before opening the door. Following her into the room he didn't know what to expect, but he knew that it wasn't the sight of a busty blonde woman pouring over a huge stack of paperwork.

"Tsunade, you have company," Shizune drawled, brown eyes dancing with amusement at the yelp the Hokage gave.

Tsunade turned to the door and glared at her assistant before turning an appraising eye on the youth behind her. A smirk twisted her mouth as she took in the look of commiserating humor he gave her paperwork. Here was someone who knew the demons of paperwork personally.

"I am Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, and you might be?" She queried with a soft smirk.

"Nii Keitaro, Yondaime Raikage," came the soft reply. Startled, her eyes flew to his and stared at him searchingly.

"Raikage? Then why are you here to take the Chuunin exams?" She demanded sharply, realizing at once that the boy was what he said he was.

With a grimace, Keitaro handed over a letter to the Hokage, even he didn't know why he was here.

After reading through the letter, Tsunade let the page fall to her desk. Of all the things that shouldn't have happened after the Uchiha Massacre, this was something she wasn't prepared for. How could she let Keitaro know what had happened without breaking the truce between the lands hidden in the leaves and the lands hidden in the clouds?

"I see. Well you're in luck Nii; we need another implant for the first part of the Chuunin exams. Since you passed your exam so easily, it would be in your best interest to go along with the retake. That way no one would be aware of your true status, and you'd be safe within the village," Tsunade cajoled, hoping the young lord would accept.

"As you wish, my lady," Keitaro swept a low bow to the Hokage before leaving the room. As soon as the door slid shut behind him, Tsunade dropped into her chair with a sigh of frustration. Burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shook with repressed emotion.

"What's the matter Tsunade," Shizune asked, looked down at her in shock.

"The boy is here to meet his fiancé," came the muffled reply as she fought for control of her emotions.

"And who is his fiancé?" Shizune prodded as it became clear the Hokage was going to say no more on the subject.

"Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi responded from the window. Both women whirled around and glared at the smiling Jounin.

"Itachi?" Shizune screeched as that thought became clear. "That cute little boy is engaged to that murderer?"

"I'm afraid so," Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. She just knew she had a migraine brewing.

"How did this happen?" Shizune demanded softly after realizing that Tsunade was going to say no more on the matter.

"At the end of the war with Cloud, the Kage's of our villages decided that a truce was in order. To bind both villages to this truce, the Sandaime approached the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's, as both were of equal rank within the village. The Hyuuga elder wanted nothing to do with the truce and forbade Hiashiand Hizashi from offering their firstborns to honor the truce. Little Hinata because she was heir to the Hyuuga's, and Neji because he was already showing signs of being a prodigy. After hearing of the Hyuuga's refusal, Fugaku Uchiha offered up Itachi as a possible match. Knowing that this position would finally put the Uchiha's above the Hyuuga's, he pursued this match feverously. And of course it came to pass, Little Itachi was affianced to Nii Keitaro, son of Nii Yuzuki, future Raikage of the Village hidden in the Clouds," Kakashi explained softly, his visible eye thoughtful.

"And now he's here seeking Itachi?" Shizune asked in awe at the story she had just heard.

"So it seems. The question remains however, when do we tell him the truth? If he runs into Sasuke, it'll be over before we know it," Tsunade remarked, brow furrowed in thought.

"And Keitaro is powerful enough to break our alliance if he so chooses," Kakashi stated, thinking back to Gashir.

"What do you mean? His mother is Raikage, right? So while he has some rank, he doesn't have the right to break the alliance," Shizune declared.

"Unfortunately, Nii Yuzuki was murdered by Orochimaru just a few weeks ago, right before Itachi approached us for help. By some trait, the village has claimed Keitaro as their Yondaime. He is their leader, however due to his young age he follows the advice of his teacher, Gashir. As far as I have been able to figure out, Keitaro is also a Jinchuuriki. He seems to have control of it though," Kakashi shrugged slightly.

"Well this is wonderful. Just keep an eye on him for now Kakashi, Sasuke and the rest of team 7 are on a C level mission with team Gai, therefore they should have no interaction with Keitaro until after we are able to explain the whole Itachi fiasco. The elders won't talk to him because he's a foreigner and as long as he stays away from the public records we should be okay. Shizune, I'm afraid I'm going to need you to help prepare a statement for Keitaro. We need to give him most of the facts without betraying ourselves, so stick close to the truth and embellish it if you need too. We will tell him tomorrow," Tsunade decided with a sigh.

"As you wish," Shizune bowed slightly and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"She is a godsend," Tsunade remarked through her hands as she buried her face once more.

"That she is. Now please tell me you didn't team up my team with team Gai? If they come back wearing green spandex with shiny bowl cuts, I'll never forgive you," Kakashi declared passionately at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke dressed in green spandex like his "rival".

"I'm afraid so, but it's a simple mission and they should be back in three days. No harm, no foul, right Kakashi? Besides Gai and his students will be good for your Genins. By the time they get back you should be able to decide whether or not your going to enter them in the Chuunin exams," Tsunade cajoled softly at the evil look Kakashi was shooting her.

"I've already decided to enter them," was all he replied before disappearing through the open window.

"Of course you did," Tsunade smirked slightly, "care to bet on it?"

spocspocspocspoc

Keitaro wandered through the busy streets of Konoha aimlessly. The people of the village nodded politely and seemed charmed by his sheepish grin. Unbeknownst to Keitaro, the girls of the village had flocked to the square to get a glimpse of the foreigner. By the time he made it to the end of the street, his very own fan club was following in his wake.

Life in Konoha was about to get very interesting.

TBC

Okay guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, I don't even want to think of all the research I've had to do for this story. My brain hurts, lol.

I'm going to work on Chapter 4 in the morning, here's hoping it won't take as long to get out!

Again, sorry for the delay guys!

Later!

Christy

SSDD


End file.
